I Can't Help Falling in Love With You
by SnowsLeopard
Summary: "No!", I screamed as the love of my life fell to the ground, his eyes already closed. It felt as if time went into slow motion and here I was, trapped inside a glass cage. "No, no, it can't be true.", I whispered looking at the car in front of my prison. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be.
1. Mission Briefing

**Hi there everybody! I have just started writing Cars fanfictions, but I hope you all like them. I have great ideas and I hope I can get them all out before my school education ends and I have to head off to college. But, I know my first chapters can have a shaky start, but I hope you guys know what's going on. Now, before I start rambling even more than I already have, I now begin the story:****_ I Can't Help Falling in Love With You!_**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Iris's P.O.V.)

"Are you sure your ready for this?", Finn McMissile asked me.

"Are you kidding me Finn? Of course I'm ready. You don't need to treat me as though I'm still your apprentice.", I whispered to him, peering over the railing to look at the ground below. I estimated that we were at least 50 feet from the ground.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, all you need to do is go down there, rescue Miss Sportson, come back up here without getting the both of you killed, and make a run towards the entrance. You do remember where we came into the warehouse right?", he asked, looking down towards the ground below.

"Of course. And this mission sounds easier than a quiet Sunday drive down a remote highway at sunset.", I replied with a smirk.

My name is Iris C. Irison. I know what you're thinking; why does my first name sound so similar to my last name? Well, you'll find out why that is later on. Anyway, as you can tell, I'm currently on a mission, so I'll have to be quick to explain about myself, even though it might take way longer than expected. As you can tell, I am a spy. One of the most experienced spies in the World Spy Association. I have been a spy fifteen years now, but that is because I started my training at a young age, fourteen years old to be exact, since my training ended with Finn McMissile. I know right? I was mentored by **the **Finn McMissile! How cool is that? We went to spy school together. I was fourteen and he was eighteen when we first met, but I'll talk about that later. I really should be focusing on the mission. I'm trying to rescue my partner, Gemma Sportson.

I used my grappling hooks to attach to the beam above me and swing off the platform. When I steadied myself, I started to lower myself towards the ground where Gemma was. I saw my partner with parking boots on all of her wheels, surrounded by at least ten Gremlins, who were tormenting her and threatening her boyfriend.

"Gee, I thought this one would be hard to capture, but I can't believe that she drove right into our trap. They must be getting dumber at the WSA. I mean seriously, the world's dumbest car would have been able to see that.", a brown Gremlin said and laughed.

Gemma narrowed her eyes.

"Rick, we DID capture the world's dumbest car.", a green Gremlin said to his colleague.

They all laughed and then, the Lemons suddenly got serious.

"All right, sweetheart, you've had your fun with sneaking around our hideout, now tell us what you were doing around the boss's office or else.", the green Gremlin said.

"Or else what? Are you going to torture me with your stupd insults? I know cars who don't joke around very often that have better jokes than you guys. But, then again, they aren't stupid like you.", Gemma spat at them.

"Oh, I'll tell you what we'll do. We know who you're boyfriend is and if you don't tell us what you were up to, we will track down you're boyfriend and we will make sure the murder looks like an accident.", the one named Rick said.

Gemma narrowed her eyes and spat at Rick. I had lowered myself to the ground and detached myself from the grappling hooks. I was behind the Lemons and I started to sneak around setting snares behind each of the Lemons back tires. Gemma didn't see me either, so that made my job easier. I didn't want her to see me. When I was done, I attached myself back onto the wire I left hanging fron my grappling hook and called out to the Lemons.

"Hey, look up here. Bet you can't catch me.", I called to the Lemons.

I knew that the Lemons had to back up to look at me and by doing just that, they backed up into the snares I had set. The snares sprung upward, taking their targets with it. I lowered myself and started to laugh. They looked so ridiculous hanging upside down.

"Gee, I thought these guys would be hard to fool, but I can't believe that they backed up into a simple trap. I mean, I thought these guys were dangerous. The world's dumbest car would have been able to see that.", I said sarcastically and laughed.

"Iris, we DID capture the world's dumbest cars.", Gemma pointed out and she started to laugh.

I drove over to her and took off her parking boots.

"What did you find out about the Lemon sightings? What are they up to?", I asked her while taking off the last parking boot.

"I didn't find out anything. Those imbeciles caught me before I could enter Axlerod's office.", Gemma said and she looked frustrated.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be back here to retrieve information.", I said, trying to lift her mood.

I finally got the parking boot off and Gemma drove forward, stretching out her axles. She stretched them and she gave me a tire five.

"I'm happy that you freed Gemma, Iris, but we need to get out of here NOW!", I heard Finn call to us from above me.

I turned and saw one of the snares hanging empty.

Oy, do these Lemons ever give up?,

I thought.

Gemma and I looked at each other and nodded. We had practiced this routine many times before this moment when it was needed most. We deployed our wings and we took off. We flew over Finn, who had known what our idea had been. He deployed his grappling hooks and they attached to our tailfins. I winced. That was not something I will look forward to in the future when we have to use this move again. This was our first time using this move. Gemma and I had invented it and we still hadn't come up with an awesome name for it, Finn had seen us practicing it and he had rolled his eyes at what he called "child's play". He had asked us when we were going to use this move and Gemma and I had no clue. But, now he had his answer to his question.  
I could hear shouting behind us, but we didn't take any notice. We were too fast for those Lemons. We flew around the maze of corriders and crates stacked high with who-knows-what in them. After about twenty-five minutes from Finn, who was telling us when to turn, we finally made it to the entrance to the warehouse. We were greeted by darkness and the fresh air of the French countryside. We had to keep our headlights off, so we wouldn't be spotted. The moon was our only guide and thank goodness that it was full. We flew on until we saw Siddeley.

"Sid, slow down!", I called to the British plane, who was flying full speed towards the ocean.

He didn't hear us and he made no move of slowing down.

"Sid, please. Will you slow down a little?", Finn called into his communicator.

Siddeley had slowed down and he had opened his loading ramp to let us in. Gemma and I pushed ourselves to fly faster until we landed onto the ramp. We revved our engines and drove full speed until Finn was on board too. We retracted our wings and drove inside of Siddeley until we saw the familiar sight of three chairs and Gemma and I collapsed in two of them, exhausted. Finn calmly drove over to the last open chair and he settled himself in.

"Finn, how many gadgets and weapons to you have?", my Audi R8 friend asked.

"Thirteen gadgets and weapons; fifteen when counting my two other modes. Why do you ask Gemma?", Finn asked her.

"You might want to think about getting rid of some of those. They put too much weight for us to carry.", Gemma said.

"Gemma, they do not. Besides, only you would say that when your tired. You are always quick to blame someone else when your tired. You migh want to consider to stop eating chocolate as a late night snack. That might be what's tiring you out so quickly.", I said to her, smirking.

"I do not eat chocolate as a late night snack!", Gemma protested, turning red.

"Yes you do. I've seen you.", I said.

"Anyway, getting back on topic now girls, Gemma, what did you find out about the Lemons? What are they up to since they have been sighted more frequently now?", Finn asked Gemma.

"I don't know. I never got to enter Axlerod's office. Ever since C.H.R.O.M.E let Axlerod out of prison, there has been nothing to do, but watch him and frankly, I'm getting tired of it. I mean, he hasn't done anything wrong.", Gemma said.

"Finn, she does have a point.", I agreed with my friend.

"I know, but all we can do is wait and see what he does. Knowing him, he has something planned and I want to be ready for it.", Finn said.

It remained quiet. I decided to look out the window to pass the time since nobody was talking. I noticed that Siddeley was flying in the middle of a desert.

"Finn, where are we going?", I asked, turning back to Finn.

"Well, since we have been working so hard, I decided to talk to the head director at C.H.R.O.M.E. and he decided that we deserved a break. We have been working hard. Besides, Holley has had a very long break and I thought it only fair that we should too. Plus, I haven't seen Mater in a long time, so that would be a treat.", Finn said and he smiled.

"Finn, you don't mean we're going...?", I said, getting excited.

"Siddeley, are we there yet?", Finn called to Siddeley, still smiling.

"Yes, Finn. We have arrived in Radiatior Springs.", Siddeley said and I could imagine the smile that Siddeley would smile when he and Finn had planned something special.

_This is going to be an awesome, short break!, _I thought.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Good, bad? I know I need to write in more detail and I am working so hard to improve that. More will be found out in the next chapter, I hope, but I'm trying to see how this story will be rolled out. And I know the "jokes" aren't very good, but I will try to avoid using them at all costs. Please review? :)**


	2. Welcome to Radiator Springs

**Hey guys. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to upload today, but I guess I was wrong. :D I hope you guys like the story so far and in this chapter, you'll find out more about Gemma and where the heck Holley is. I know it wouldn't be much of a spy story without Holley Shiftwell in it and I couldn't imagine it without her either. Thank you for the review Kitty and I certainly will pm you to talk about ideas. It sonds exciting and I bet your ideas are really good and I will read your stories. They sound amazing! :) And now, here is Chapter 2 of I Can't Help Falling in Love With You! Oh yeah, one more thing, I have a decent summary up now, so you guys have an inkling of what's going on.**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Gemma's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it! We were going to Radiator Springs for a short break? The most awesome week ever!

My name is Gemma Sportson. I know you guys know who I already am since Iris introduced me, but she didn't tell you every interesting thing about me. First of all, I am a German white Audi R8 convertible with the need for adventure. My best friend is Iris since we've known each other since high school. I was a transfer student that was selected out of a few other German cars to go to the World Spy Association spy school because of how high our grades were. I'll talk more about my high school days sometime, but not now. Anyway, I have a boyfriend and I consider myself a very lucky car since he's a very hot Italian Formula-1 racecar. I can guess you guys know who he is. I'll tell you more about my love life later on though.

I could hardly wait for Siddeley to land. I was so excited to see Francesco, even though it's been only three days since I last saw him. He had told me that he was visiting Radiator Springs to torment Lightning McQueen, even though I know he's joking. I hope.  
We both have major jobs that keep us constatntly busy and we could hardly spare a moment when we could be alone. We manage though, both of us knowing that if we could still stay together when we hardly see each other, then we were destined to be together. Only love can hold us together, even though we fight about it sometimes.

It felt like an eternity had went by until Siddeley finally landed. When he finally opened the door ramp, I zoomed out, not caring if I ran into someone or not. I had raced into the middle of town, directly under the only street lamp in town; the one that always blinks yellow, yeah you guys already know. I listened, standing perfeclty still. If I knew Francesco, and I do, then more than likely, he's racing Lightning McQueen, trying to determine if Francesco was faster.  
Suddenly, I heard the familiar "vroom-vroom" of my favorite Formula-1 racer along with the growl of America's favorite racecar. I turned to see them racing over the hill, side by side. I then noticed that they were heading straight for me! I quickly raced onto the side of the road, just as they screeched to a stop right where I was just standing. Francesco immediatley rushed over to me, checking me over as if I was a piece of glass that was so fragile that one touch and I would surely break.

"Gemma, are you-a ok?", Francesco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys ever hear of speed limit signs?", I asked.

"Yes, but Speedy over here doesn't know when to slow down. I told him that we were going to hit somebody if we didn't slow down.", McQueen said, glaring at Francesco, but trying to hide a smile at the same time.

Francesco rolled his eyes and was obviously trying to hide a smill himself as he returned McQueen's glare with one of his own.

"It was a tie, you two.", I said, knowing the question was going to pop up sooner or later.

Francesco then turned to me and stared at me with his your-supposed-to-be-on-my-side look.

"Oh well. Good race Francesco. Same time tomorrow?", McQueen asked with a smirk.

"You can-a count on it.", Francesco said and chuckled.

McQueen said good-bye and he drove over to Flo's where his girlfriend, Sally Carrera, was enjoying a quart of oil. Then, without warning, Francesco scooped me up into his tires. I yelped and started to giggle.

"Francesco has-a missed you Gemma. Every time you-a go on a dangerous mission of-a yours, Francesco is-a afraid that-a one day, you-a won't come-a home.", Francesco told me.

I was touched by his words. Only he would be able to speak those kinds of words to me and I loved him dearly for that too.

"Francesco, I've told you. I'll always come home to you. You know that this Audi R8 convertible is not going to die anytime soon. Besides, you should be worried about yourself too. I mean, you go racing around racetracks going 186.42 miles per hour!", I protested.

"But-a Francesco is-a not dodging bullets nearly every-a day!", Francesco shot back.

"Ok, ok. You have a point.", I said, sighing at the stubborness that this car had.

All of a sudden, I heard a growl and I knew what that meant.

"Can we go get something to eat? I am famished.", I said, trying to ignore the "stomach growls".

"_Si_, anything-a for my _angelo_.", Francesco said and flashed me a smile, "And Francesco knows the-a _perfecto _place."

* * *

**Ok, I have read stories by Nals and she has an Audi R8 and Francesco going as a couple. I am not trying to copy cat or anything like that. I have worked on this story before I read Nals's stories and my friend, who was helping me at the time, wanted an Audi R8 with Francesco, so that was decided. After I discovered FanFiction net, I read Nals's stories and I noticed that she had an Audi R8 with Francesco and I tried to change the type of car, but I couldn't see it and I didn't want to hurt my friend's feelings, so Nals, if you're reading this, I am not trying to copy cat you. I have read your stories and I think they are great. Please don't hate me for using an Audi R8 in my stories, please forgive me. Anyway, how do you guys like this chapter? I will try to answer reviews in upcoming chapters. That reminds me, please review? :) **


	3. The Nightwatcher

**Hi there guys! I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I had drama rehearsal and after that I had to go to a basketball game because the high school band had to play at the game and I'm first clarinet, so I was too tired to even type up this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Guest: I'm very happy that you like the story. :)**

**Guest: Thank you also for the super awesome comment! :) I would have loved to share ideas with you in this story but this story was prewritten with me and my friend, so this story is already going a certain direction. Sorry, but hey how about I make it up to you by letting you help me with the sequel to this story because I have already written down chapter one and I'm not sure how it should go from there. Help me please? :)**

**Horse970: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story and the little Gemma/Francesco moments too. :)**

**Kitty: I know that I mentioned you in the other chapter, but I'll reply to your review properly now. :) I would also like your ideas on the sequel because like I've told the second guest that this story is already prewritten, but please help me on the sequel, because I have severe writer's block on the second story. :)**

**Now, if any of you would like to visit my profile, I have character profiles up so you can look up the characters in this story. And now, you guys already know there is going to be a sequel. Spoiler Alert! :3 Now, here is chapter 3. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Iris's P.O.V.)

When Siddeley landed, Gemma zoomed off the plane. Looking for her boyfriend, I suppose. I drove out to see the sun setting. I looked around and I saw Gemma talking to Francesco and my uncle-in-law Lightning McQueen. I know what you're thinking; what, how can Lightning McQueen be her uncle? Well, my dad, Brandon Irison, was Sally Carrera's brother. His last name was changed when he married my mom, Sarah Irison. She had wanted to change her name to Carrera, but my dad insisted that he change his last name to show her how much he loved her. My mom told me that story hundreds of times when I was young, but I had only heard that part because it didn't really seem interesting to me at the time and Aunt Sally wants me to refer to her boyfriend as my uncle. I didn't really want to because it was awkward, but she wanted me to, so it was left at that.

"Well, do you like this vacation spot that I picked for you girls?", I heard Finn ask from behind me.

"Yes. Thanks. It feels nice to be back home.", I said.

"That's good. Where's Gemma going?", Finn asked me and he pulled up beside me.

"Probably going to dinner with her boyfriend.", I replied, watching the two lovebirds in particular drive away towards the direction of the Wheel Well Motel.

"Dinner actually sounds good right now. Would you like to join me?", Finn asked me.

"I would. Wanna race there?", I asked teasingly.

"Can't we ever enjoy the view when we go through Tailfin Pass?", Finn asked.

"No.", I said and I sped off.

I heard Finn rev his engine from behind me and I'm guessing he took off shortly after. We had made it to Tailfin Pass in no time at all. I saw Gemma and Francesco driving slowly through the canyon enjoying the view. I raced past them.

"Slow pokes!", I yelled to them as I drove away.

Then, I saw Finn drive past me. When the heck did he get here? I'm the fastest car in the team! How dare he pass me?!

"Looks like they're not the only ones who are slow pokes.", Fin said to me, referring to the two cars behind us who were still driving slow.

Finn chuckled and he sped away. I smirked. He should already know that I am the fast one in the team and I hold that title because of a little secret. We drove out of the forest, past the waterfall, and were racing through the turns in the road right before the Wheel Well. I had saved a burst of speed until the last turn in the road. I was right behind Finn. Then, I suddenley sped ahead of him.

"Looks like they're not the only ones who are slow pokes.", I said to Finn and I pulled outside of the Wheel Well just ahead of Finn. I screeched to a stop and I heard Finn do the same. We started to laugh. Spies don't have time to have fun and we consider little races like these treats, to be normal cars for once. Finn and I drove into the outdoor dinner part of the motel/restaurant where we were greeted by a huge banner that said: Congratulations Lightning and Sally! I looked around to see a huge party going on and cars swaying to the music blaring from the speakers.

_Odd, Aunt Sally never throws uncontrollable parties at the Wheel Well, _I thought.

I saw my aunt and uncle at a table near the railing that separates the parking spaces and the cliff. I drove over to my aunt to ask her about the party.

"Hey Aunt Sally.", I said to her as soon as I reached their table.

"Oh, hello Iris. I have missed you and I am glad that you were able to make it back in time.", my aunt greeted me.

"Made it back in time for what?", I asked, confused.

"Why, back in time to know that Stickers here,", Sally pointed her tire to Lightning beside her,"Proposed to me a few days ago and Mater thought it would be nice to throw a party for Stickers and me to celebrate."

As if he did hear his name, Mater drove up behind Sally and Lightning with Holley right behind him.

"Hey, there Miss Sally. Are you enjoying the party?", Mater asked my aunt, not noticing me.

"It's a great party Mater. Thank you.", Sally said to Mater.

That was then Mater finally saw me standing there with Finn beside me.

"Oh Iris! How long have you been here in Radiator Springs? Did you just get back?", Mater asked, wagging his rear end as if he were a puppy dog recieving a treat.

"Yeah, I've been back for about 4 hours now. And congratulations on the proposal you two.", I said, smiling at my aunt and soon-to-be uncle.

"And Finn, how have you been? It's been forever since I last talked to you.", Mater said happily.

"Mater, I called you three days ago to tell you that we were going to visit. Holley, surely you must have known that Iris, Gemma and me were coming to visit.", Finn said to Holley.

"No, although I did overhear Mater talking to you over the phone. I just thought that he was talking to someone else.", Holley said.

Silence. The only thing that wasn't silent was the cars at the party and the music blaring through the speakers.

"So, Holley, when will you join us on missions again? The Ultimate Four really needs you back on the team right now. We just recently failed a mission, but that was mainly because we didn't plan it out that well and we didn't have a diagram of the place, which is the job of your computer.", I said.

The Ultimate Four was the spy team that consisted of Finn, Gemma, Holley, and me. Our spy team is considered to be the most advanced spy team at the WSA.

"Well...", Holley sarted, but was interrupted by the loud shreak of two cars.

We all turned to see Gemma and Francesco racing into the dining area of the Wheel Well. Well, finally they got here. But, when I was about to ask them what was going on, I saw that six black Corvettes raced in, chasing Gemma and Francesco. They had out blades that attached to their wheels and as soon as everyone at the party saw that, cars started screaming and racing around to find cover. I got into a fighting position and jumped in front of the Corvettes.

"You will not hurt my friends.", I hissed and leapt at the Corvettes.

I decided to weave in between each of them and strike at them while they were busy trying to find me. I saw Finn deploy his magnetic tires and leap into the fight. I saw Gemma recover from her scare and she also leapt into the fight. Cars were still screaming and running for cover while Gemma, Finn, and I fought the Corvettes. We were fighting for at least ten minutes until we heard a gunshot rang out. We all stopped fighting and turned to see a 2013 midnight-pearl black Porsche Spyder with ice-blue eyes. He signaled to the Corvettes with a wave of his tire and the Corvettes quickly went to his side. Finn drove over into the middle of the dining area and Gemma and I flanked him on either side. We now stood facing each other.

"Finn McMissile, it's been a long time since we last saw each other.", the Spyder hissed, his voice like ice. Finn narrowed his eyes.

"The Nightwatcher. I thought you disappeared long ago. You were trying to take over C.H.R.O.M.E. last time I saw you.", Finn snapped.

Gemma and I exchanged looks. Who the heck was the Nightwatcher? The Nightwatcher looked over to the two of us.

"Gemma Sportson, it's so nice to finally meet you. Axlerod has told me so much about you. You were the one who has broken into his office so many times, wasn't it?", the Nightwatcher asked Gemma, smirking.

"Why yes I did. What, was Axlerod too lazy to come get his stolen information himslef, so he hired a rather out-of-date car to come do his dirty work for him?", Gemma asked, smiling.

The Nightwatcher narrowed his eyes at her, then he turned to me, his gaze softening.

"Iris Irison. How long has it been since I last saw you?", the Nightwatcher asked me, his voice soothing.

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about.", I said bewildered.

"Ah, but you do know me Iris. Just try to remeber when you last saw me.", the Nightwatcher said softly, beginning to drive over to me, but Finn drove in front of me, shielding me from the Nightwatcher.

_What is he talking about? I don't know the Nightwatcher. In fact, I've never even heard of this car, _I thought.

"What do you want?", Finn spat at the Nightwatcher.

"What rightfully belongs to me. Iris.", the Nightwatcher said, then he leapt at Finn.

Finn still had his magnetic tires deployed and he leapt at the Nightwatcher. The Corvettes leapt at Gemma and me. Gemma started to fight three of them, I took on the other three.

_Aunt Sally ain't going to be happy when this battle is finished,_ I thought as I knocked over what seemed like the brazillionth table.

Suddenly, I heard a helicopter in the distance.

"Finn, did you call back-up?", I heard Gemma shout to Finn.

"What are you talking about? I never call for back-up!", Finn called to Gemma.

The Nightwatcher stopped fighting and he leapt at me with a paralyzer gun deployed from his right wheel. Suddenly, Gemma leapt in front of me and the Nightwatcher shocked her instead.

"Gemma, what were you thinking!?", I screamed to Gemma, as the helicopter, that I heard earlier, flew overhead. I saw the Corvettes deploy some kind of grappling hooks and attach themselves to the chopper, then the grappling hooks pulled them upwards, toward the chopper. The Nightwatcher did the same and as he was going up towards the chopper, I heard him yell at me.

"You have one week Iris. Either you switch places with your friend here or you'll never see her again!", the Nightwatcher said to me and with that, the chopper flew away.

"Don't follow up on his offer Iris! I'll be fine!", I heard Gemma call to me.

_Oh, no! What am I going to do?,_ I thought to myself as I heard the helicopter fly away, taking my best friend along with it.

* * *

**So, do you guys like it? I thought the Ultimate Four bit was awesome, but that's just my opinion. Review? :)**


	4. Where am I?

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't get to upload in such a long time. I was so busy. I had to go to drama rehearsals and with production week coming up, I'm going to be more busy then ever, so I'll upload when I can. I also have two more basketball games that the band has to play for, but after those two games, there will be no more high school games I have to play at. :) **

* * *

Chapter 4 (Gemma's P.O.V.)

I was still hanging limply from the chopper and all I could see was the deserts below me disappear to huge, green forests. I could see little rivers wind their way through the dense greenery. The Nightwatcher had attached me to the chopper to make sure I wouldn't fall off, then he had deployed wings that curved around him with a menacing look to them and he had flown away, leaving me to gather my thoughts.

_I must be somewhere in the northern regions of California or the southern regions of Oregon. Wherever I may be, I know we are still in the United States since I haven't seen the ocean at all. This Nightwatcher probably made his base in an abandoned warehouse or something, _I thought.

Turns out I was wrong about the abandoned warehouse bit. I could see the chopper hover in mid-air above the ground below and then, it descended. Instead, of a helicopter pad **above **ground, I saw the forest floor below me open up like a huge monster opening its mouth. The trees and the surrounding ground moved with the movement of the hole opening up. But the ground didn't look at all like it was being disturbed. We descended into the darkness. Only, it wasn't dark for very long. The chopper landed smoothly and as soon as it did land, lights suddenly turned on, blinding me. I could hear cars rush forward and unhook me from the chopper. I was put into this crate that looked a lot like a dog kennel on wheels and the cars rolled me through the halls of the underground fortress. Since there were holes in the "cage", I could look out of them to see white halls and closed doors. It looked like a hospital or a mental institution, but I doubt that this place was used for helping ill cars. The cars finally wheeled me into a room filled with strange looking devices. I felt a bang against the entrance of my prison and the cage door opened. I was pushed by the cage wall behind me and I was put into this huge glass tube thing. I looked around the room. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on the only car that wasn't working. The Nightwatcher. He was polishing a blade for one of the contraptions in the room. The room had all sorts of strange and terrifying thingamabobs. Of course, I wasn't scared. I glared at him until he finally looked up. He told the cars, who were 2006 Grand Prix GTs, to go away. At once, the cars drove out of the room and only the Nightwatcher remained.

"Did you enjoy your flight, Gemma?", he asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. I always enjoy hanging hundreds of feet in the air from a helicopter with only a grappling hook to hold me.", I said sarcastically, still glaring at him.

The Nightwatcher returned my glare with one of his own. He wasn't entirely happy on how I was speaking to him.

"Oh good. I'm glad you enjoyed your journey here.", he spat, "It might have been the last pleasant thing you could've experienced."

I was confused. What did he mean by "the last thing I'll experience"? The Nightwatcher dove over to a keypad beside my prison. He typed in a few numbers and letters into the keypad. Then, I saw green mist coming into the glass tube. I felt an intense pain and I started to scream. I sunk low on my wheels; my eyes squeezed shut from the pain. I clenched my teeth, trying to endure the pain. I felt myself slip away into darkness as if my personality was changing; as if I was becoming someone else. The last thing I remembered was hearing a cold, cruel laugh before slipping into darkness; floating in a completely different world I could not see.

_I must be dead by now if I can only see blackness. I can't feel pain anymore, but it certainly feels like I'm alive still.,_ I thought. Then something occured to me. _If I'm not dead, where am I?_

* * *

**Where is Gemma? That you can find out in the next chapter! I will tell you guys this: she is NOT dead! I would feel horrible if I did that. Now, with that clarified, review? :)**


	5. This Was Going to be a Long Night

**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry for the long wait! I don't even know how it happened. One thing I'm doing, I'm publishing chapter 4 and the next, I forget all about it. Well, school's out for me, so there should be no long waits like this ever again. My OC got mad at me too.**

**Iris: Ok, you promised me that this story would be updated almost one chapter a day! How could you lie to me!?**

**Me: I am so sorry, it won't happen again. I hope some people haven't forgotten this story.**

**Iris:(activates her shot gun) They had better not!**

**Me: Ok guys, please read. I'm at gun point here so on with the story! (nervously laughs)**

* * *

Chapter 5 (Iris's P.O.V.)

I didn't know what to do. How could I when my best friend was kidnapped by this lunatic of a car? What I don't understand is how that car... what was his name? The Nightkeeper? No, the Nightwatcher, that's it. What I don't understand is why the Nightwatcher knew my name and what he wanted from me.

I looked around at what remained of the party after the fight that had just occurred. Cars were coming out from behind tables. Others were coming from the hotel. Sally rushed over to me and started looking over me.

"Did those horrible Corvettes hurt you, my dear?", Sally asked me as she brushed dirt off me and looked for any scratches.

"No, nothing hurts. And would you please stop fretting over me? I'm not five anymore.", I said irritated.

"That may be, but that doesn't mean that you're not exactly fine either. Now please would you stay still?", Sally asked, irritated.

I rolled my eyes and I huffed. I didn't care if I was alright. I was worried about Gemma. She and I have been through everything together and if I were the one that was kidnapped, she would have tried to find a way to rescue me right away, not wait until she was inspected to see if she was hurt.  
After Sally was done looking me over and a whole lot of protesting, I drove over to Finn. He was taking a look at some tire tracks on the ground.

"What'cha got?", I asked, looking at the tire tracks on the ground.

"I can't track Gemma's position. That electrical shock that the Nightwatcher shot at her must have disconnected her GPS tracker. And this doesn't make sense. How do you know the Nightwatcher?", Finn asked.

"Heck if I know. I've never met him before in my life. At least, I don't think I have.", I said, thinking back to every time I met someone new.

"Well, we had better find her fast because I'm not going to trade one car for another.", Finn said, narrowing his eyes.

"You better-a find her and you better find her-a _veloce_!", Francesco exclaimed, racing up to us.

"Don't worry Mr. Bernoulli. We're doing everything we can.", I said, trying to calm him down.

"If you don't-a find her or do, but-a not in one piece, I will-a personally make sure the both of-a you will lose your jobs.", Francesco threatened, then he drove away.

Finn and I exchanged looks. Ok, we're already in deep enough because most of our friends and family know that we're spies, but when you have an arrogant, Formula-1 racecar threatening our jobs, then that's just too much. I glared in the direction that Francesco had gone. Finn noticed and sighed.

"Come on Iris. Let it go. He's just frantic that his lover has gone missing. We'll figure everything out when we get back to Siddeley.", Finn said gently, then he started driving away.

_He is so lucky that Gemma is his girlfriend, otherwise he would have learned to keep his mouth shut a long time ago, _I thought, glaring at Francesco. I sighed and followed Finn back to town.

We didn't say a word the whole way back. I didn't like the forest at night. It looked really creepy and I would jump at every shadow that I saw. Finn, on the other hand, was too caught up in trying to find Gemma that he didn't even notice my cautious attitude. When we finally made it back to town, we went straight to Siddeley. I started making a pot of coffee because I knew that it was going to be a long night on the computer and trying to track Gemma's signal if I could. I got on my computer and started looking for Gemma's signal. I yawned. I should've asked Holley to help since she's more technical savvy than I.

_Don't worry Gemma. We'll find you. I don't want your boyfriend going crazy because we couldn't find you and plus, best friends are always there for each other, _I thought, taking another drink of my coffee.

* * *

**Ok guys did you like it, hate it, run away screaming? Please let me know. My life depends on it! (Looks over at Iris.**

**Iris: That's right guys, review! Don't let me make a decision that I'll regret later. (the gun clicks)**

**Me:(Laughs nervously than whispers) HELP ME!**


	6. The Nightwatcher's Plans and Intentions

**Me: Ok, I want to thank all the little people out there who saved my life from Iris, who almost killed me. (Glares at Iris)**

**Iris: Hey, when I get promised something, I expect it to follow through.**

**Me: I'm sorry ok? Just let it go.**

**Iris: Ugh, fine! (drives away)**

**Me: o_O Any who, I was camping these last four days, so I couldn't update, but I am back now so on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6 (The Nightwatcher's P.O.V.)

Since my machine's brainwashing sequence took quite a while to kick into effect, I went to the break room to grab something to drink. I told my Corvettes to keep an eye on the prisoner to see if she would wake up or do anything out of the ordinary and to come get me right away. I drove down the hallway, passing a whole lot of Lemons on the way. They eyed me suspiciously as I drove by.  
Axlerod and the Professor had recently hired me for their moment of revenge on the world for deeming them outcasts and since they heard that I was exceptionally skilled with pulling off schemes and stealing information, they thought it a good idea to call me up and ask for help.  
I returned their gazes with a tight smile and I finally made it to the break room.

This break room is the only good thing about this filthy place,

I thought bitterly as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

Just as I was about to turn around and leave the break room to go check on Gemma, I heard a voice call to me.

"Well, if it isn't the Nightwatcher taking a break from his duties to grab a cup of coffee!", Miles Axlerod snapped at me.

I had almost turned a full circle when I finally found Axlerod and the Professor at a table. I sighed and drove over to them, wondering what I did wrong now. I have been recently making them angry for some reason.

"What did I do now?", I asked lazily.

"Why aren't you keeping an eye on your prisoner? She's a highly trained spy and could very easily escape! Do you always keep your prisoners on a very low security check?", Professor Z snapped.

"No, because I never had to check on any prisoners before I came to work here. I am one of the most wanted cars in the world. You would think I would have to keep a very low profile instead of kidnapping other cars.", I replied, very annoyed.

"That Audi is the key to taking over C.H.R.O.M.E and the WSA! Yet, you think that she's the only excuse to get your high school crush to notice you! Well, sorry to break it to you, but I don't think kidnapping her best friend is going to leave a very good impression!", Axlerod said.

"Iris is the only thing that I want. When we use Gemma to take over the WSA, you will get what you want the most: revenge on the whole world for your grudges against everyone that thinks the Lemons are outcasts. So everyone gets what they want, isn't that enough for you?", I asked, getting very angry at these cars. Who did these cars think they were, my mother?

"You had better hope that this plan goes through Nightwatcher. It was your plan to kidnap the Audi and to take over the WSA. If it doesn't follow through, there will be consequences, understand?", the Professor said, his voice hard.

"Crystal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Gemma since that's the only thing you called me over here for.", I said hotly and drove out of the break room.

As I was driving through the halls back to my lab, I thought back to when I first met Iris...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

As I drove through my new high school, I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever fit in. I mean, I was the new kid in a highly reviewed spy school and cars would eye me suspiciously, as if I was the moldy piece of cheese on the floor. These cars were highly trained in everything spy-related; heck, I've heard that some of these cars were sent here from the time they could drive! I had been chosen from a select few of random citizens (or so I was told), that I would become a top-secret government agent.  
As I looked around for my new locker, I came across many good-looking girls. Many batted their eyes at me and I would return them with a wink. I heard them giggle as I drove past. At my old school, I was the most popular car in school and I would literally be swamped with most of the girls there. When I finally made it to my locker, I layed eyes on the most beautiful car that I had ever seen. She was a midnight blue Porsche Carrera with chocolate brown eyes. She was talking to a white Audi R8 convertible, but I barely noticed that car. I drove over to my locker, not sure what to say. I wanted to talk to her, but what could I say that didn't make me look dumb. I looked down at my class schedule and got an idea.  
After I figured out how to open my locker, I closed it and tried to look as casual as possible.

"Hello there.", I said to the Porsche.

She turned to look at me and she smiled. She was the first car to smile at me in this school and plus, smiling is a good sign.

"Well hello there. You must be the new student everyone is talking about.", she said. Her friend eyed me and she looked very annoyed that I had interrupted their conversation.

"Why, yes I am. My name is Derek. Derek T. Sportkit. And may I ask what your name is?", I asked.

"My name is Iris, Iris C. Irison and this is my friend, Gemma Sportson.", Iris said, gesturing to the Audi beside her. Just then, a silvery blue

Aston Martin DB5 drove up beside Iris.

"Come on Iris! We're going to be late for class!", the Aston Martin said with a very thick British accent. He started to pull Iris away, along with Gemma helping him.

"I'll guess I'll see you later.", I called to her, very disappointed.

"Yeah, we'll talk at lunch!", she said as the two cars led her away.

I glared at the Aston Martin that had ruined my moment with this beautiful car. He seemed at least four years older than her. He had no right to drag her away! I heard the bell ring overhead. I sighed and I made my way to my next class, thinking how much I hated the Aston Martin. I knew I shouldn't hate him though. For one, he was just telling Iris that they might be late for class and two, I didn't even know his name. But, something told me that this car would make some of my life here miserable and maybe even for part of my life!

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_Oh yes, that Aston Martin did ruin my life and he ruined my chance with the one car that I truly love. Oh, mark my words, Finn McMissile, I will get my revenge on you and I will have my Iris in the process, _I thought bitterly.

I had made it back to the lab when one of my Corvettes drove over to me and whispered something to me. I nodded. I signaled to them to get out and they obeyed. As soon as they were gone, I looked at the tube. The green mist was gone and Gemma was moving. She was still unconscious, but she wouldn't be for long. I rushed over to the keypad and I pushed a button. The glass tube lifted. I didn't want Gemma to think of me as a danger to her...yet.  
After five minutes, Gemma finally woke up. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out where she was. Finally, she laid eyes on me.

"Where am I?", she asked.

"You are in a safe place Gemma. I rescued you from a terrible car.", I said gently.

"What do you mean? I don't remember any bad stuff happening to me...or anything for that matter. The only thing I remember is my name and my childhood. Other than that, I don't remember anything.", Gemma said sadly.

"Gemma, I erased all of the bad memories that a certain car may have left scarred on you. But, in the process, I accidently erased most of your life's memories in the process. I am sorry Gemma, but it had to be done. You don't know what that horrible car did to you.", I said, putting enough sadness in my voice that I almost convinced myself that I felt sorry for her. Gemma thought for a moment.

"Who is this horrible car that you speak of? Did he hurt others like me too?", Gemma asked quietly.

"Oh yes! I don't even want to mention the unspeakable horrors that he did!", I exclaimed.

"Who is this terrible car that you speak of?", Gemma asked again.

"His name is Finn McMissile and he has another car prisoner and I need your help to rescue her.", I said.

"Who is his prisoner? We need to help her!", Gemma said, her eyes widening in horror at the mention of a car holding someone prisoner.

"Her name is Iris C. Irison and I have intellect that she believes that Finn is good. We will rescue her and stop Finn from any more bad things. Are you with me Gemma?", I asked.

"More than ready! And what is your name, may I ask?", Gemma asked.

"You may call me the Nightwatcher for I have chosen this name because I watch over the good cars of the world.", I said proudly, shuddering on the inside because I couldn't believe I just said that.

I would have to teach Gemma about her weapons and gadgets, but after all that, we would be able to "rescue" Iris and destroy Finn.

_Oh Finn, my time for revenge has come. And Iris, I will be there soon, my love,_ I thought, already seeing my victory fast approaching.

* * *

**Well, I didn't think it was too bad but what did you guys think of this chapter? I bet most of you didn't see this coming! Well, this is SnowsLeopard signing off and for you readers, don't forget to review! :) **


	7. A Very Surprising 4 O'Clock AM

**I actually kept my word this time and uploaded a day after the last chapter! I feel so accomplished! :) Anyway, I hope that this chapter is really interesting because I found it was after I read it over. And on with the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 ** (Iris's P.O.V.)

_I was in a glass tube, watching in horror as the Nightwatcher shot Finn with a high-voltage taser. I screamed as Finn crumpled to the ground, unmoving and his eyes closed._

_"NO!", I screamed and my eyes began to fill with tears. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be..._

_Suddenly, the scene before me shifted into a memory that I never wanted to believe that happened. My childhood home was on fire and I was the only one outside of my home. I saw a shadow of a car dart away in the corner of my eye as I looked at my flaming home. I heard my mother's screams and my father's cries for my name as he tried to find me. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest neighbor, who was over a mile away. I started to cry because I knew that by the time I would be back, my parents would be gone and I would be a 14 year old with no parents..._

* * *

I woke up, panting and in a cold sweat. It was dark and I had fell asleep at my computer...again. I looked over at Finn, who I had told to go to bed earlier, asleep in his plane chair. I blinked my eyes a few times to try and get rid of the sleepiness. I couldn't go to sleep now; not with the nightmare still fresh in my mind. I decided to pass the time until the sun came up to go snooping around in Finn's spy records. Gemma and I would do that if we were bored and Finn was asleep or if he wasn't here. I went into the little back room that he said was used for "storage" and started looking through his previous missions. I turned on a little light gadget that I had and started looking around. All of the criminals he had taken into custody were in here and I was determined to find something interesting. Suddenly, I came across a name that I thought looked familiar.

"Derek T. Sportkit. Why does he sound so familiar? Was he a bully I stood up to in high school?", I asked myself.

I opened up the file and read his record.

"Wow, I've never heard of anyone trying to take over C.H.R.O.M.E. before. This guy must have been a lunatic. It says here that he was one of the best spies in the whole world and he was running for the head of C.H.R.O.M.E, but turns out that someone else got the job instead. After that, he launched an attack on C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters with some followers he picked up off the street. No one knows how he did that, but after Finn battled him on the grounds of headquarters and defeated him, he swore revenge on the whole spy association.", I whispered, using the light to shine on the information.

"I see that you decided to come and snoop around in **my **personal items.", I heard a voice say behind me.

I jumped and whirled around, getting into a fighting stance. But when I saw it was only Finn, I relaxed. Then, I remembered what I had been doing in here in the first place. Oops.

"Just what do you think you're doing in here?", Finn asked, very annoyed.

"Uh...I was just...tidying things up in here. You really need to think about re-organizing in here Finn.", I said, smiling nervously and putting the file I had read, back where I had found it. Finn didn't look convinced.

"Tidying things up eh? At four o'clock in the morning?", Finn asked. I looked around and laughed nervously.

"Yep. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to pass the time cleaning.", I said, dusting off a shelf with my tire. Finn narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled my biggest smile, trying to convince him.

"All right. As long as you're not reading any of the files.", Finn said finally, though not sounding as convinced as he said. He backed up and drove out into the main cabin. I heard Siddeley's back ramp opening. I let out a sigh of relief. That was close. I drove out of the back room and outside. Finn was still on the ramp, just parked there. I eyed him, thinking that he broke down, even though he was in perfect condition.

"Finn, are you alright?", I asked. I drove down beside him and poked him. His eyes were wide in disbelief. I followed his gaze and I saw a familiar German Audi R8 driving into town. My mouth dropped in surprise.

"Gemma?!", I called to the white Audi.

* * *

**Didn't see that one coming, did you? And did the beginning of the chapter seem familiar? ) I know that this was a really short chapter but it should do until tomorrow. Now, I must sign off and work on another piece that I plan to post on here, but that won't be for awhile. Until next time, SnowsLeopard out! Oh, and review, pretty please? :)**


	8. I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**Iris: (whispering) Psst guys. I'm going to introduce this chapter and I have to do it quick. I was testing my stealth skills and I have something of Snows's, her journal! So, no doubt she is going to be very angry with me.**

**Me: (in the background) IRIS! Where are you! I want my journal back!**

**Iris: (laughing nervously) Ok, guys I might reveal something from Snows's journal at the end of the chapter so without further ado, here's chapter 8! (drives away quickly)**

* * *

Chapter 8 (Iris's P.O.V.)

"Gemma?!", I repeated. Gemma turned her attention to me and rushed toward me.

"How did you escape the Nightwatcher?", I asked, still in disbelief.

"It wasn't easy. Fighting all them bad guys was tiring.", Gemma said, with the voice that just didn't seem like her. She looked at Finn like he was a really big bug that needed to be squashed; like he scared her. She backed up a little bit.

"Gemma, are you alright?", Finn asked, driving towards Gemma.

"Yeah Finn I am perfectly fine. Just fine.", Gemma said, backing up as he came towards her. She looked scared.

"Uh, Finn, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?", I asked, getting concerned about Gemma.

"NO!", Gemma screeched. Finn and I looked at her with disbelief. What was going on with her?

"I-I mean, don't you think it would be a good idea to see if I'm ok?", Gemma asked. Finn and I exchanged looks. Gemma never asked to be checked on to see if she was ok.

"I think the best thing for you to do is to get some rest.", Finn said gently.

Gemma looked scared for a moment, but then her expression softened.

"Ok.", she said and started driving up Siddeley's ramp. Suddenly, the sound of an F-1 Formula engine was heard coming our way. I sighed. Will this moment never end? I turned to face the Formula 1.

"What is it Francesco?", I asked, getting really annoyed with this.

"I saw Gemma over-a here. Where is she, is she-a alright?", Francesco asked.

I started to look worried. Gemma was here, but she wasn't exactly alright. I thought quickly, trying to make up a story.

"Uh, that wasn't Gemma. That was...my...other friend.", I said quickly. Francesco shook his hood.

"Iris-a, you-a can't lie to-a Francesco Bernoulli. I know-a I saw Gemma. Where is-a she?', Francesco asked again, starting to look angry. I looked over to Finn, hoping he had an excuse.

"Mr. Bernoulli, Gemma is fine, she is just resting. It would be best not to bother her right now.", Finn said.

"If she is-a resting, then all you-a had to do was-a say so. I would-a never bother Gemma when she-a is resting.", Francesco said, sounding disappointed that he couldn't see his girlfriend right now.

"Alright. Why don't you come back later on today and check on her. I'm sure she will be pleased to see you.", Finn said gently.

"Alright. But like-a I said before, if she-a is not in _perfecto _condition, I will make sure-a that you two will-a lose your-a spy jobs. I don't think-a your boss will-a be pleased when he-a hears about a civilian-a complaint.", Francesco said, eyeing us suspiciously. He drove away.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Can we go and get some breakfast since the sun is up?", I asked.

"Of course. I am famished.", Finn said. He turned and drove towards Flo's.

I followed although I was going slower than usual. I couldn't stop thinking that Gemma was acting weird, even though that was obvious. First, she asked if she could be examined to see if she was alright. Gemma would never ask something like that; she was a rebel and she would always shrug wounds off. And what was that about her screaming at us? All I had wanted to do was talk to Finn alone about Gemma's behavior and she panicked like I wasn't safe to be around Finn. Something strange happened to Gemma while she was with the Nightwatcher and I would find out about it if it was the last thing that I would do. I made it to Flo's and even though, it had been across the street since Siddeley landed in an empty space behind the Cozy Cone, it had felt like hours it had taken to get there. I drove into an open booth. Lightning, Sally, Finn, and Ramone were the only ones here. Flo drove up to me.

"Hey honey, you don't look too good.", Flo said.

"Hmm? Oh no Flo I'm fine. Could I have my usual liter of oil?", I asked, hoping that Flo still remembered my childhood favorite. When I had come to Radiator Springs, Flo had welcomed me by giving me a liter of oil and it has been my favorite ever since.

"Coming right up, honey.", Flo said, driving away.

"Flo's right. Are you feeling ok Iris? You seem distant.", Sally said.

"I'm alright. Just thinking about Gemma.", I said. Flo came back and gave me my liter of oil.

"What is there to think about? She's back safe and sound.", Lightning pointed out.

"She's been acting weird. She asked to be examined to see if she was alright and she never asks that. She's always been a rebel, shrugging off her wounds.", I said.

"Well there is always a first for everything. Maybe it's just one of those things.", Sally said.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it in Gemma's case. I'm going for a drive.", I announced and I drove out of the station.

I found myself driving towards Tailfin Pass. I had always loved this forest and it had always been peaceful. I drove to the lake and stared down at the water. The sun made the water sparkle like a thousand diamonds. I reached out to touch the water when I felt myself falling forward. I let out a yelp as I fell into the water. I started flailing my tires, trying to stay above the surface.

"Try standing on all four tires.", I heard a voice say. I obeyed and what do you know? The water was shallow. I glared up at Finn.

"I hope these sudden appearances don't last because they scare me.", I said as Finn extended a tire to help me out. I reluctantly took it. Together, we helped me out. As soon as I was out, I shook until all the water was off of me. I glared at Finn, who was smirking at me.

"If you say anything to anyone about this, I will tear you apart and sell your parts on EBay.", I hissed, starting to drive away.

"I wasn't going to say anything. But it will be a good laugh for Gemma and me.", Finn said.

"I don't think that Gemma will even laugh about it. She'll probably freak out since she's scared of you for some reason.", I said. Finn thought for a moment.

"I wonder why she is acting like this. She isn't scared of anything usually.", Finn said thoughtfully.

"Something must've happened to her when she was with the Nightwatcher.", I said matter-of-factly. Then, a sudden realization hit me.

"How come Gemma didn't reveal the location of the Nightwatcher's base to us? Protocol says that if we find any important information, we are to inform our team immediately.", I pointed out.

It had gotten dark out and we had driven farther into Tailfin Pass. I didn't know we had even driven that slow and that long. I pulled off the road, recognizing the view. We hadn't driven past the waterfall yet, but we had come to a scenic view spot. Finn pulled up next to me on my left side.

"I used to come up to this spot when I thought about my parents and I wanted to be alone.", I said quietly.

"Are you thinking about them now?", Finn asked me gently. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. I nodded.

"They were the best. They had always been there for me. I loved them very much. But, I don't think they knew that on the day they died.", I said quietly.

"Why would you think that?", Finn asked quietly.

"I have an older brother and younger sister. I was having a fight with my sister, on the day that they died, about going into my room without my permission. My mother and father came in and started yelling at me about scolding my sister. I told them that they always stand up for my sister and then, I said something that I regret to this day. I...I said that since they didn't love me, then I didn't love them. I said that I hated them.", I said, letting a few tears shed.

There was silence. I glanced over at Finn who was looking at me with sympathy. He leaned against my side, trying to comfort me. I let a few more tears shed before I started to cry. Now, I admit that no one at the WSA headquarters has ever seen me lose my cool, but this was a moment where I just had to let my guard down.

"Iris, they know that you truly loved them. They will always know that. And they will always love you too.", Finn said quietly.

I looked up at Finn, who was gazing at me with sympathy and...love? Was that love I saw in Finn's eyes? That's when I noticed how handsome Finn looked in the moonlight. His silvery blue paint sparkled and reflected off of him. I felt myself moving closer to him, lost in his aqua-marine eyes. I saw him move closer to me as well. I wanted him to kiss me...

"What are you guys doing?", I heard a voice say behind me. I reversed and turned around to see Gemma looking at us in horror. That was strange.

"Gemma, we were just talking.", I said, backing away from Finn, my face turning hot with embarrassment.

"It sure didn't look like it.", Gemma said, eyeing us suspiciously.

"We were just talking. We give you our word.", Finn said.

"Alright. But I will be watching you guys more closely from now on.", Gemma said. I smiled a little smile. **That** sounded like the old Gemma. Finn drove away and down towards Radiator Springs. Gemma approached me.

"Don't worry Iris. I'll get you out of this mess.", Gemma whispered to me, then she followed Finn.

I looked after her with confusion. What did she mean? I sighed and followed the both of them down the mountain, thinking about the little moment I had with Finn. I thought back to when I was first assigned to Finn as my mentor in the field...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Since you were the best of the class at the WSA school, I will assign you to a mentor that was another best of the class. Now mind you, he might be a bit distant and hard-tempered since he recently lost a partner and close friend.", the director at the WSA headquarters told me as we drove down a hall towards meeting room A. We reached the meeting room and the doors opened to reveal an extremely slick, familiar and dashing Aston Martin DB5. Wait... did I say dashing?

"Iris, meet Finn McMissile. Finn, meet Iris C. Irison, your student.", the director introduced us. I smiled a little bit at my old friend.

"Hey Finn how has it been since you graduated?", I asked.

"It has been kind of rough. Leland died remember?", Finn said, his voice hard. I flinched. Finn didn't used to be like this.

"I'm still sorry to hear that. Leland was my friend too. He always was getting into dangerous situations without thinking. I still remember that time when he went into the headmaster's office without permission. That was a dangerous situation...", I started to say, but Finn interrupted me.

"Yes, I remember that and those were simpler times, but this is the present and we need to remain focused.", Finn said, slightly annoyed that I was trying to make him laugh about that.

"Anyway, since you two obviously know each other, here is your first mission as a mentor and student team.", the director said as he handed Finn a folder.

"Alright, we're on it. Come on Iris. We have some criminals to catch.", Finn declared and he drove out of the room. I followed suite.

Even though Finn was annoyed and more serious than before, I still thought that he was the most handsome and kind of all cars that I ever met. I had had developed a crush on him before he graduated and that had been refreshed when I laid eyes on him again. I vowed that during this mission, I would make him smile and then, we could talk like friends again. He still had his good looks; I would give him that...

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

_And I did make him smile that mission,_ I thought, smiling a little.

Ok, I admit, I still have feelings for him and they have grown since that day. It's been about four years since that day and I have been made from an apprentice to officially trained spy and plus, Finn has lightened up a bit, especially since Gemma joined the team. Holley would come with us on most of our missions, so we decided to nickname our team, The Ultimate Four. Gemma and I thought it was an awesome name, but Holley and Finn thought it was a little silly, but it still stuck.

_It has been kind of stressful, but we have managed to make it through those tough times. But there is something I have to tell Finn. I have to tell him I love him. I can't help falling in love with him and there is nothing I would do to change that,_ I thought.

* * *

**Iris: Ok guys hope you liked the little moment that Finn and I had. And as I was saying about earlier about Snows's journal, here are some author updates. (opens journal) There will be a second and third book after this one is finished and Snows's is asking for help with those two books so whoever wants to help is welcome. So please review this story and if you want to help on the other two stories, PM SnowsLeopard. (closes journal) Well that is all from me, so I will be putting this journal back now before Snows kills me out of this story, (hopefully she won't and she better not :( ) and until next time, Iris out! (drives away, then drives back) Oh yeah, one more time for those who didn't hear, review? :) (drives away)**


	9. Phase One: Gather WSA Data

**Me: Ok, since Iris stole my author updates journal, (casts Iris a mean look) I am working on two more stories for sequels to this book. I will accept anyone who is willing to help. Just PM SnowsLeopard an let me know if you want to help or leave a review. :) Now, here is Chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9 (The Nightwatcher's P.O.V.)

I had had Gemma return to Radiator Springs as bait for Iris. Iris would never think of her best friend as a threat. I had taught Gemma to use her wings, so I wouldn't have to return her myself. I didn't want to raise more suspicion than I already had, allowing Gemma to return to Radiator Springs. I had remained back at the Lemon base. McMissile's idiot spy jet would have probably detected my signal, since the director had recommended to keep my spy code online.  
Finn had told Gemma to rest and I had told Gemma to obey. She had gone into Siddeley with the intent to "rest".

"Welcome back, Gemma. It's good to see you're safe and sound.", I heard the jet say to Gemma through her communicator chip in her mirror. I had given the chip to Gemma so I could see and hear everything she saw and heard. It had a cloaking device on it so Siddeley's radar couldn't detect it.

"Say 'Thanks Siddeley. It's good to be back.'", I said to Gemma.

"Thanks Siddeley. It's good to be back.", Gemma repeated.

"Ok, go over to that first computer on the left and open it. There should be a file labeled 'WSA'. Open that file and I will process that information.", I said through the chip.

"Why do you want me to do that?", Gemma asked. I cursed softly so that Gemma wouldn't hear. Did my machine erase what little intelligence she had in the first place?

"I need you to do that because the WSA is the agency that Finn works for. They are an assassination association that target random cars. Iris was on their list and we can't let Finn kill her.", I said urgently.

"Ok, I'll get that information right away.", Gemma said, a little too loud.

"Gemma, who are you talking to?", I heard Siddeley ask.

"Oh, um no one Siddeley. I was just thinking aloud.", Gemma said quickly and she drove over to the computer. She pushed a button and a whole bunch of files popped up.

"This might be a bit difficult, Mr. Nightwatcher.", Gemma whispered.

"Check and see if they're in alphabetical order.", I said.

Gemma obeyed and we soon discovered that they were all jumbled in a huge mess, computer wise. I sighed and shook my hood in frustration. How did McMissile find anything in this mess?

"Ok, Gemma. Go through the files one-by-one until you see one labeled 'WSA'. I'm sure it's in this mess somewhere.", I said, grateful that I didn't have to look. As Gemma went to work, I went to the break room to get another cup of coffee. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

_Ten Hours Later..._

"I found it.", Gemma said. I looked up from a game I was playing on my I-Phone and I saw the file. It said "WSA". I smirked. Finally, that work paid off. After going through hundreds of files, we finally found it.

"Open it.", I said.

I saw Gemma move the mouse onto the file and clicked on it. Instantly, hundreds of mega-bites of data came scrolling through. My chip had a special setting that would scan the data as it came through. It took about five minutes until my computer monitor beeped and the words "SCAN COMPLETE" popped up.

"Well done, Gemma. You did well. By the way, what time of the day is it over there?", I asked Gemma. Gemma drove over to Siddeley's window.

"It's nighttime over here.", Gemma replied.

"Shouldn't Iris and Finn be back by now?", I asked, my voice sounded desperate. Finn had stolen the one chance for me to with Iris in high school. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I would think so.", Gemma said, starting to sound terrified.

"Go out there and find them.", I ordered her.

Gemma nodded and she drove toward Siddeley's back ramp. It was closed.

"Siddeley, could you open the door?", Gemma asked.

"Sure thing, mate.", Siddeley replied, then the door started to open.

As soon as the ramp opened, Gemma zoomed out of Siddeley and drove towards Tailfin Pass. She had drove a little up the mountain when we spotted Iris and Finn. Iris was leaning against Finn's side and they were moving closer to each other. As if they were about to kiss!

"Gemma, stop them! But don't say anything stupid.", I snarled through the computer.

"What are you guys doing?", Gemma asked, her voice filled with horror. Idiot.

"Don't say it like that!", I said, getting angry. Iris turned around to look at her best friend. Holy wow, she sure looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Gemma, we were just talking.", Iris said, her voice filled with embarrassment. I narrowed my eyes at her. Just talking, eh?

"It sure didn't look like it.", Gemma said suspiciously. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least that didn't sound so strange.

"We were just talking. We give you our word Gemma.", Finn said, starting to drive away. My gaze followed him. If looks could kill, this car would have been dead through my computer screen the way I was looking at him.

"Alright. But I will be watching you guys more closely from now on.", Gemma said.

Iris smiled a little. I looked at her; I just couldn't take my eyes off of Iris. Her paint job literally glittered in the moonlight. I didn't even know midnight blue could even sparkle like that. It was like the stars came down from the sky just to be around her. Finn had driven away and Gemma approached Iris.

"Gemma, what are you doing?", I hissed.

"Don't worry Iris. I'll get you out of this mess.", Gemma whispered to Iris. I literally started banging my hood against the computer keyboard. How could Gemma have been this careless? Gemma then turned around and followed Finn down the mountain.

"What the heck did you say that to her for?", I growled at Gemma.

"I was just trying to comfort her. She looked scared.", Gemma said innocently. I gaped at the computer screen. How could anyone be this stupid?

"She didn't look scared Gemma.", I said through clenched teeth, trying to keep my temper under control.

"No, but I could tell she was scared.", Gemma said. I started to shake in anger and frustration.

_Keep it under control, keep it under control, _I thought.

Gemma had made it back to Siddeley. She drove up the ramp and drove into a plane chair across from Finn.

"Rest tonight Gemma. I will try and forget about your little 'mistakes'", I hissed through the communicator.

"I'm sorry Nightwatcher. It won't happen again.", Gemma apologized.

"It had better not. I'm signing off. Goodnight Gemma.", I said and I shut down my computer.

_Now with that data, Axlerod and the Professor will be able to take control of the World Spy Association! Now with phase one complete of my plan, time to initiate phase two: "rescue" Iris, _I thought, smirking.  
_Iris, we will be together soon, I can promise you that._

* * *

**Iris: (shudders) Creepy.**

**Me: Looks like you have a psycho stalker. Anyway, like I said above, I am working on two stories for this movie genre and I am accepting anyone who wants to help because I have writer's block. PM me or leave a review saying that you're interested. So until next time SnowsLeopard signing...**

**Iris: Oh can I do it? Can I? It was so much fun last time! :)**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Alright Iris. But if you steal my author updates journal again, you will not be doing this or anything aver again. Deal?**

**Iris: Deal! Alright guys this is SnowsLeopard and her awesome, spectacular, not to mention awesome...**

**Me: We get the picture Iris.**

**Iris: We are signing off until next time! Please review. :)**


	10. Feelings and Confessions

**Ok guys sorry I haven't updated in a week but I have been busy. I just got my first car and I am about ready to get my license so I am pretty supped up about that. I have been practicing as much as I can so I will be able to feel like Finn McMissile racing down a road. ;) Just kidding, I don't even feel that. I won't feel that feeling until I get a slick sports car when I get older. But anyway, enough with my rambling, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10 (Iris's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes to see that it was still night out. I had gotten back to Siddeley last night to find Gemma asleep in my plane chair. The only chair that hadn't been taken was the chair beside Finn. I had been grateful (and sort of nervous) to see that. Now, I had waken up for no particular reason. I hadn't had any nightmares and I was more than awake to go back to sleep now. I looked at the little clock I had on my side mirror (I still wonder how I can see my side mirror) and I saw it was a little after two in the morning. I glanced over at Finn and Gemma and from the soft snores I heard from both of them, I took it they were asleep. I quietly drove over to the back ramp door and pushed a button. The ramp opened and I drove out into the cool desert night. The town was dark and quite peaceful with only the full moon as a source to light up the whole town. I could see clearly and I decided to drive into Tailfin Pass without my headlights on. I had driven up the mountainside and I had made it to the waterfall. I parked on the bridge and looked at the spectacular fountain of water as it crashed down the mountainside. I closed my eyes and raised my hood toward the spray of the water. Little, cold droplets landed on my hood and I shivered with excitement. The water always reminded me of the ocean, with the crash of the waves and the salty smell. My home town had been Los Angeles and my childhood home was in the rural areas of the city on the coast. I would drive out late at night to the ocean so that I could hear and see the vast expanse of water that seemed to last forever.

"What are you doing here at such a late hour, Iris?", I heard a voice ask. My tank fluttered at the sound of Finn's voice. I opened my eyes.

"I used to come up here late at night if I couldn't sleep or if my aunt was asleep and it was easy for me to sneak out of my cone. Either way, I still enjoy the sight of falling water after all that.", I said to Finn who had driven up beside me.

"Yes, it is quite a sight to see, especially during a full moon.", Finn said, his voice almost a whisper as if he was going to ruin the scene before us with his voice.

It was silent now, except for the roar of the waterfall. I glanced over at Finn. He was extremely handsome as always, but with the water added, it brought out his aqua-marine eyes. I always thought Finn liked the water since he mostly had water-gear installed on him. His paint color and his eyes proved that also. Finn cleared his throat.

"Well, have you been having sleep insomnia lately because you've been waking up at irregular times these past couple days?", Finn asked me. I shook my hood.

"No, I just wake up. It's nothing to worry about. I'm probably just used to performing missions at night that now I've become a night owl.", I said jokingly. Finn chuckled.

"Probably. The next thing you know, you'll be driving down the road, hooting like an owl.", Finn said, chuckling at his joke.

I laughed lightly. Honestly, I didn't know if it was meant to be funny or not because I never got jokes, good or bad. It was a curse really. I hadn't really been one to joke about anything that much. I was always serious.  
It had gotten really quiet now between the two of us. I had this sudden realization that this was the perfect moment to tell Finn just how I felt about him. Gemma wasn't anywhere to be seen and the moment just seemed to perfect to admit to something as big as this. I gathered up my courage, took a deep breath and...

"What are you doing?", Finn asked suddenly.

I felt my hood grow hot. Usually when I was in deep thought, I make these weird expressions that even I don't get how they come around. I looked at Finn, who was eyeing me weirdly. Great, the moment was ruined.

"Nothing. I was doing nothing.", I said quickly. turning my attention to the waterfall. I didn't want to look at Finn. I would probably make another weird expression.

"Are you sure that you're alright? We can go back to Siddeley if you want.", Finn said, starting to back up.

"No, I'm good. Just lost in thought. I'm alright, honest.", I said quickly, hoping that Finn wouldn't try and convince me to come back because when he mentored me, I would always listen to him. Thankfully, he remained quiet. I turned my attention back to the waterfall. Suddenly, Finn cleared his throat. I looked over at him.

"I wanted to ask you something.", Finn said suddenly.

"And what would that be?", I asked, turning back to the waterfall.

"What exactly happened last night?", Finn asked. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"I mean, what happened between us? You looked at me with affection. I have never seen another car look at me like that. What were you thinking?", Finn asked. He had turned toward me.

"I...I was thinking...", I started to say, trying to think of anything to say but the truth. Finn interrupted me.

"Just tell me the truth Iris. I don't want any of your excuses.", Finn said. I sighed. It was either now or never.

"I was thinking at how much I've warmed up to you since I became your partner after you finished mentoring me. I looked at you and I realized I have come to care about you more than I should. I know you don't approve of these kinds of feelings, but I need to tell you that I have fallen in love with you.", I said, closing my eyes, waiting for rejection.

It was silent. I opened one eye to see what Finn was thinking. He looked at me with wide eyes. I closed my eye again. It was worth a shot, but he didn't feel the same, I just know it...

"You've...you've fallen in love with me?", Finn repeated.

"Yes. And if you don't have the same feelings for me, I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone.", I said, turning my hood away, but Finn stopped me with one tire.

"Iris, I don't encourage those kinds of feelings, but that doesn't mean I won't return them. Honestly, I have liked you since spy school and at first, I thought I would grow out of it. But as time passed on, I realized that I started to notice things about you that I never noticed in another car. You're smart, funny and kind. You're not afraid to throw the first punch in a fight and what I absolutely love about you is your brown eyes. They are very beautiful just like you. I also have fallen in love. With you.", Finn said gently and happily.

I opened my eyes and I smiled. The space between us began closing between us and my eyes fluttered shut.

"I don't know about you Finn, but I don't think that I could help falling in love with you.", I said and we kissed.

Now, this wasn't my first kiss. I had dated other cars in high school and most of them had taken advantage of me. But, when Finn kissed me, it was not at all like the hard, lust-filled kisses from the guys in high school. Finn's kisses were gentle and kind, telling me that he would never abandon me and he would always be there for me. But little did we know that this kiss would trigger a terrible event about to unfold in a short time.

* * *

**I can't believe that this story is almost over with. And by the way, I'm still looking for help on my next projects. You can PM me or leave a review if your interested. Anyway, review please? :)**


	11. Phase Two: Irradicate Lemons

**Ok guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but the reason I didn't update these last few days is because I was camping. I meant to tell you guys but it slipped my mind. Anyway, sorry about that. Now I can't believe that this story is almost over with. I would like to thank all who have read, reviewed, and followed/favorited this story. You are the ones who kept me posting. And even though I kind of took a very long break, you still held on to the hope that I would post. So thank you all. :) I know that was early but I couldn't wait for the last chapter and now here is Chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11 (The Nightwatcher's P.O.V.)

I literally shook with anger. I had decided to check on Iris and Gemma in the middle of the night to see that Iris was gone. Finn was too. I instantly thought of the worst possible scenario for me and I yelled at Gemma to wake up. She had woken up instantly and I quickly explained the situation. Thankfully, she wasn't acting clueless, so she raced out of Siddeley and to Tailfin Pass. When she emerged from the tunnel just before the waterfall, I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. Iris and Finn were parked on the side of the bridge nearest the waterfall and they were kissing! Kissing! Gemma immediately reversed back into the tunnel to stay out of view of the two cars but not enough to block my view of the two cars.

"Mr. Nightwatcher, did you see that?!", Gemma whispered furiously to me over the com link.

"Yes, Gemma I did see.", I hissed through clenched teeth.

Finn had taken _my _girl! Who does he think he is? I saw her first and I did everything I could to make her happy. How dare he take her away from me! I looked back at the screen. Iris and Finn had pulled away and gazed at each other adoringly. I growled. That should be me with Iris, not some stuck-up super spy car. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I smirked.

"Gemma, why don't you drive up to the Wheel Well?", I asked.

"But Mr. Nightwatcher, won't doing that allow them to see me?", Gemma asked. I rolled my eyes.

_Well no freakin' duh!_, thought.

"That's exactly what I want them to do. Just don't stop for anything until you get up to the Wheel Well.", I said, my tone slightly annoyed.

"You got it.", she said and she started to take off but stopped.

"What is it now?", I asked, getting more annoyed.

"What am I supposed to do when I get to the Wheel Well?", Gemma asked innocently.

_Keep it together, keep it together_, I thought, growling slightly.

I made a note to check my brainwashing machine. Something was definitely up with it or Gemma wouldn't act this stupid. I think a screw had come loose or the calibration was off...

"Just use your com link to contact me. I will be waiting for you to talk to me when you get to the Wheel Well. I have some business I need to attend to real quick.", I said and I signed off.

I sighed. Thank goodness, that was over. I straightened up and I drove out of the room. I went across the hall to another room where my Corvettes were stationed, always ready for missions. I drove in and saw all of them were asleep.

"Attention!", I yelled. They instantly woke up and three lined up on one side of the room; the other three on the other side of the room.

"Yes Nightwatcher!", they said in unison.

I smirked and I activated a saber on my tire. I realized that Iris's week was up. She had no choice whatsoever in the matter. She would come to me, even if I had to destroy everything she cared about in the process. I already got rid of her parents. The whole town of Radiator Springs was merely an obstacle if she didn't agree right away.

"It is time to initiate Phase Two of Project World Spy Association Takeover! You all know what that is.", I said and I started to laugh.

"Yes, Nightwatcher!", the Corvettes said in unison and they activated paralyzer guns.

We raced out of the room and toward the holding bay for aircraft. Axlerod and the Professor had come to me for help in their little revenge scheme and I had happily accepted them and what was left of their Lemon operations to my base. The base had been an abandoned underground military warehouse, but once I had everything up and running, the place had almost seemed brand new. As my Corvettes and I raced through the halls, Lemons jumped out of the way. I heard most of them curse at us as we sped by, but I didn't care. It was my base to begin with and the Lemons had done their part. Now, I would be able to control the World Spy Association with Iris by my side. And together, we would become unstoppable! My team and I made it to the holding bay to see that Axlerod and the Professor were there too along with a handful of Lemons. We skidded to a stop at the huge doors that led to the bay.

"Nightwatcher, what is the meaning of this?!", the Professor screamed at me. I smirked.

"No need for alarm Professor. At least, not yet.", I said and I chuckled.

I reached over and pressed a button on a control panel beside the door. Instantly, a cage dropped on Axlerod, the Professor and the rest of the pathetic Lemons. I saw one of the Lemons reach out a tire to touch the cage, for whatever reason I know not of.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This prison of yours is electric. One touch and you're fried.", I called to the Lemon. He quickly retracted his tire.

"Nightwatcher, why are you doing this?", Axlerod asked, clearly terrified.

"All of you are fools. You failed to see that I was only using you as puppets in my operation. You Lemons were never qualified to rule the world. You were too pathetic and dumb to even see that I would betray you. Honestly, it was predictable considering my background.", I spat at Axlerod.

"What are you going to do with us?", I heard a Lemon ask terrified.

"You will be used in future experiments for my machines. Now don't fret, some of you might not even survive some of my procedures, so there is hope that you will escape although it might not be the kind of escape you were hoping for. And don't even worry about trying to call for help from the remaining Lemons in this base. They are in similar situations like you right now.", I said and I signaled to my Corvettes to get a helicopter ready.

"You won't get away with all of this.", I heard the Professor call to me as I drove toward a helicopter.

"I believe I already did.", I said and I drove into the helicopter.

One Corvette was at the controls and he lifted the helicopter off the ground. I heard and felt the others use their grappling hooks to attach to the copter and the roof above us opened, revealing a clear night sky.

_Don't worry my sweet, sweet Iris. You will belong with me, one way or another_, I thought and I pushed a button on the control panel of the copter.

I heard something click underneath me and I smirked. I had attached a bomb to my undercarriage so just in case, Iris didn't come to her senses with me, well we all know what happens to her precious Radiator Springs.


	12. Is It Going to be Me or Him?

**Hello everybody! I actually updated one day after the previous chapter. I feel so accomplished! :) Anyway, what I forgot to mention in the last chapter was that it would be the last of The Nightwatcher's P.O.V.s and now it will stay with Iris. I will confess since this story was pre-written, the pre-written version had 19 chapters instead of this little bit. There are only a couple more chapters before this story is deemed complete. :( Sad moment, let's have a moment of silence... Ok moment of silence over with and now here is chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12 (Iris's P.O.V)

I pulled away from Finn, feeling dazed and happy. His aqua-marine eyes stared straight into my chocolate brown ones and we gazed at each other happily. It was almost too good to be true. Suddenly, Gemma raced past us, heading towards the Wheel Well.

_Odd, why is Gemma up this late?_, I thought as she disappeared around a corner.

Finn and I looked at each other. Even though we didn't want to leave this spot, we both had the same thought. We had to follow Gemma. Gemma had never been a night owl, unlike me, and she never went for drives at such a late hour. Keeping our speed at a minimum so our engines wouldn't alert Gemma we were following her, we followed Gemma through the Pass until we stopped just before the road curved around the mountain where the Wheel Well was.

"I'll go first. I want to see why Gemma is acting so strange.", I whispered to Finn.

Finn nodded and I drove out from behind the mountain. The Wheel Well was dark. My aunt had never kept the Wheel Well open late at night unless a major event permitted her to do so. I looked toward the cliff where a few tables were set and I saw Gemma parked beside the cliff. I approached her slowly so as not to startle her. I heard Gemma's voice quietly talking to someone over her com link.

"Gemma?', I called to her softly.

She spun around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I-Iris? What are you doing up at such a late hour?", she asked, her voice unsteady.

"I was about to ask you the same thing.", I said.

Gemma opened her mouth to reply when suddenly, a bright light flashed on overhead. I was blinded and I reversed slightly. I heard a helicopter above me and I heard something land on the ground. It sounded like it landed awfully close to Gemma. I blinked my eyes to adjust to the brightness and when I could finally see, I saw a dark figure standing a few feet in front of me. Gemma was beside it and she appeared to be talking. The helicopter noise died down.

"Well Iris, your week is up. What is your decision?", a cold voice asked me. The Nightwatcher.

"What are you talking about? Gemma is back safe and sound! I don't have to go with you!", I shouted at him.

The Nightwatcher chuckled. I narrowed my eyes until I could see him clearly. His ice-blue eyes were the only thing that I could see right now. The light above me brightened slightly, blinding me again.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Unless you consider Radiator Springs and your beloved Finn being destroyed an option.", I heard The Nightwatcher say darkly.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

The bright light went off and I saw The Nightwatcher nod to something on my right. One of his Corvettes drove forward with Finn knocked out by his side. I widened my eyes, scared for Finn. I turned my attention back to The Nightwatcher and my gaze darkened. The Nightwatcher looked at Finn and back at me.

"Tsk, tsk now is that how you protect your boyfriends Iris? Not very 'spy' of you, is it? But no matter, I still love you.", The Nightwatcher said, gazing at me adoringly.

"First of all, eww. Second of all, why do you want me so badly?", I asked, disgusted.

"You should know Iris. Now if Finn in this state didn't convince you to come with me than I'm sure that the destruction of Radiator Springs will.", The Nightwatcher said and he chuckled darkly.

Something drove out from his undercarriage and started driving towards the edge of the cliff.

"A bomb.", I breathed.

"Smart girl. Now either you come with me and I spare Finn and Radiator Springs or I destroy them both. I don't care which one you choose.", The Nightwatcher said. The bomb was near the edge.

"Gemma, grab that bomb!", I shouted to her. I totally forgot that she was still here.

Gemma made no move. In fact, she didn't even blink. She just stood there gazing at me like a crazed idiot and that's saying a lot since I've never insulted my best friend.

"Gemma, grab the bomb.", I repeated.

"Sorry Iris, no can do. Either you come with me and Mr. Nightwatcher or the town and this monster is destroyed.", Gemma said, gesturing to Finn.

_Monster?_, I thought, bewildered that Gemma had said such a thing. Finn had been her teammate and her partner for a long time. Why would she call him a monster?

"What did you do to her?", I hissed at The Nightwatcher. The Nightwatcher shrugged.

"Beats me. I don't know why my machine made her this...innocent, if you want to put it that way.", The Nightwatcher replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that. Why is she agreeing with you?", I clarified.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? She believes that Finn McMissile is a very bad car and I have to say, I agree with her. He tried to steal you away from me. That won't happen.", The Nightwatcher hissed.

The bomb had reached the edge of the cliff and was leaning dangerously off of it. I tried to think of a solution out of this problem but no idea came to me. The Nightwatcher looked at the bomb and looked back at me.

"Well, time's up Iris. Which will it be? The town and Finn or me?", The Nightwatcher asked.

I looked at Finn and I looked over the edge of the cliff to the town below. I let out a sigh of defeat. As much as I didn't want to go with this psycho of a car, I didn't want to see my home and my love get taken away from me as my parents had. I looked The Nightwatcher in the eye.

"I'll go with you.", I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

The Nightwatcher looked at me with pure happiness. If it meant that I would never see my home or Finn again, at least I knew they were safe from harm. I drove over to The Nightwatcher, who took my tire into his. I was unable to look at The Nightwatcher or Finn, but instead looked at the ground.

"Wise choice Iris. And don't worry, when we rule the WSA together, I will personally make sure that Finn will die a quick, painless death. It's the least I can do.", The Nightwatcher said.

I looked at him in horror. He was planning to take over the World Spy Association?!

"That wasn't part of the deal if I go with you!", I protested. I started to pull my tire away from him, but he tightened his grip.

"You're not going anywhere. You are coming with me. I will make you see sense even if I have to erase your memory in the process!", The Nightwatcher hissed.

I screamed as loud as I could. I even considered yelling "Stranger Danger!" when I felt something sharp poke me in the side. I felt my vision go all blurry and the last thing I heard was a dark laugh. It echoed through my mind before I fell into blackness.

* * *

**Somehow, I feel I'm good at writing "fading to black" scenes then action scenes. Oh well, please review and until next time! :)**


	13. How Could You?

**Ok this is a pretty good sized chapter so I hope I please you guys. :) And happy fourth of July!**

* * *

Chapter 13 (Iris's P.O.V.)

I woke up to see that I was in some sort of glass tube. I instantly felt like a science experiment. I looked around and saw all sorts of tools and weird machines. I realized I was in some sort of laboratory. I reached out a tire and I touched the glass. It was pure glass, not some sort of newly made glass with booby traps or anything like that. I tried to activate my shot gun on my tire spoke, but nothing happened. I tried again, but still nothing happened.

"You will not be able to activate your weapons or gadgets while you're in there, so don't waste the effort. All of your 'accessories' are deactivated by a special energy force surrounding the tube.", I heard a voice say.

I looked around until my eyes laid upon The Nightwatcher, who was driving out from a corner of the room with Gemma right behind him. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where is Finn?", I asked, making my voice sound menacing.

"Don't worry about him Iris. He's fine...for now.", The Nightwatcher said, driving towards me. Gemma remained where she was.

"You haven't done anything to him at all, have you?", I asked.

"Not unless you consider him knocked out by one of my bodyguards 'harm'. Otherwise, your precious Finn is completely unscathed.", The Nightwatcher said, sounding irritated.

He drove over to a keypad and pushed a button. The glass tube above me lifted, nut I dared not make a move towards the door on the right side of the room. This creep's bodyguards might be stationed where Finn is right now, awaiting orders to do harm to him. Instead, I cautiously drove off the platform where the glass tube had risen. The Nightwatcher looked at me happily.

"Now I'm going to give you a chance to be with me willingly.", The Nightwatcher said soothingly.

"What do you mean 'willingly'?", I asked suspiciously.

"Since you agreed to be with me back in Radiator Springs, I need to know that you _want_ to be with me. I want you to kiss me like you did with Finn.", The Nightwatcher said, driving towards me.

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he honestly think that I was going to be with him after he said all those threats to me? I reversed back onto the platform.

"There is no way I am going to kiss you. I would rather die than be with you!", I spat at him.

The Nightwatcher looked at me in disbelief, then pure hatred and hurt crossed his face. He raced over to the keypad and pushed a button. The glass tube came rushing down again, trapping me. I tried ramming into the glass but I only bounced backwards.

"You should have kissed me Iris. Now I will destroy Finn while erasing your memory in the process.", The Nightwatcher hissed.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?", I asked. The Nightwatcher looked at me in disbelief.

"You did nothing! You always had your eyes set on that pathetic piece of metal! Finn never tried anything to make you happy. I even got rid of your parents to make you happy.", The Nightwatcher said. I looked at him in horror and hate.

"You did what!?", I screamed at him. The Nightwatcher looked as if he said something totally fine.

"Did you honestly believe that fire started naturally? Well, a couple tools from the hardware store and my father's lighter did the trick for the house. Did you ever wonder how you ended outside? I carried you out of the house. I spent so much time spying on you that I knew every nook and cranny of your home.", The Nightwatcher said proudly. My whole body shook with anger and pain.

"How could you!?", I screamed at him, sinking on my tires until my undercarriage hit the ground. The Nightwatcher reversed slightly, startled.

"But, you said you hated them that night. That's why I didn't save your brother or little sister because of the fight you had with your little sister. Your brother somehow managed to get himself and your sister out of the house. I thought that not having parents was what you wanted.", he said. I shook my hood in disbelief.

"You ruined my whole childhood! Did you know that I was the main suspect for causing that fire. The police thought it was suspicious that I was the only one outside of the house. I could never explain how I had gotten out of the house myself. You took away everything!", I shrieked and I burst into tears. The Nightwatcher remained silent while Gemma looked at me in disbelief.

"Well, I will be able to take away that memory for you. And this may not be the best time, but do you remember me now?", The Nightwatcher asked gently.

I looked at him, pure hatred boiling in my tank.

"No, why should I?", I snapped, sniffling.

"You have to remember Iris. Remember that new Porsche Spyder in high school? The one with the locker right next to you in the hallway?", he asked.

I widened my eyes in realization. Now I remember the name...

"Derek T. Sportkit?", I managed to whisper.

"You finally remember. Too bad that I have to erase your memory.", Derek said and he reached out a tire toward the keypad.

I looked over at Gemma, who still looked shocked.

"Gemma, please help me. That car is bad, not Finn.", I said, gesturing to Derek.

Gemma remained silent. Suddenly, the door swung open. A silver-blue Aston Martin Db5 drove into the room, his magnetic tires deployed.

"Finn.", I whispered.

"Nightwatcher, you are under arrest for crime and murder. You will be taken into the custody of the World Spy Association.", Finn said.

Derek turned around and deployed a saber. He growled.

"I don't think so Finn McMissile. I will relieve you the trouble of capturing me by killing you!", Derek hissed and he leapt at Finn.

"Gemma, get me out of here!", I shouted to the white Audi.

Gemma was still silent and she turned away from me to watch the fight between Derek and Finn. Since Gemma wasn't listening to me, I started running into the glass but I didn't have the strength to break it. I looked back at the fight between the two sports cars. Derek slashed out at Finn with his saber, scratching him. Finn winched and he stopped fighting for a moment to recover. The scratch was deep and fresh oil came out. Derek chuckled and he replaced the saber with a high voltage paralyzer. The voltage was so high that it could cause a car's engine to overheat and explode.

"Let me put you out of your misery with that little cut.", Derek snapped and he shot the gun.

The two cables from the gun attached to Finn and he started to shake. Finn squeezed his eyes shut from how much pain he was in. Derek retracted the gun's cables and Finn stood there for a moment.

"No!", I screamed as the love of my life fell to the ground, his eyes already closed.

It felt as if time went into slow motion and here I was, trapped inside a glass cage.

"No, no it can't be true.", I whispered, looking at the car in front of my prison.

He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. I looked back at Derek, who looked pleased. He turned his attention to me.

"Now, there should be no obstacle between me and you." Derek hissed.

He drove over to the keypad and he reached out a tire toward the keypad again. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

"Finn, I love you.", I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard a clang of metal, an "oof" and static. I slowly opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Derek's saber implanted in the keypad, Derek knocked out on the ground and...Finn! He was alive! He activated his shot gun and shot at the glass tube. The bullet ricocheted off the glass leaving a crack. I touched the crack and glass shattered. I raced over to Finn, who practically scooped me up in his tires.

"Your alive.", I said, looking at him in the eyes.

"No one can kill me off that easily, my dear.", Finn said gently.

I heard someone groan behind me. I looked behind me to where the groan had come from and I saw Gemma shaking her hood in confusion.

"Ugh, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was under The Nightwatcher's total control and worse yet, I was so stupid! I would never ask stupid questions.", she mumbled to herself.

She looked around and she finally saw us. She looked at Derek, who was starting to wake.

"Or maybe I'm still dreaming.", she said. I drove over to her.

"Gemma, it's good to have you back. I was getting irritated about your...innocence if you want to put it that way.", I said teasingly, nudging her tire.

She looked at me and she started to laugh. I laughed too.

"Yeah, I was acting pretty weird, wasn't I?", she asked.

"Yeah, but nothing could ever make you look like a fool except yourself.", I said and I drove back towards Finn and Derek.

Derek had fully awoken and he looked at me with apologetic eyes. I drove towards him.

"Iris, please forgive me.", he whispered,

"You took away my parents and you tried to destroy my home and Finn. That is not forgivable.", I hissed.

I used my front tires and I hit him, sending him flying into the wall, knocking him out again. I turned and I saw Finn and Gemma looking at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't know that you were that strong.", Finn said.

"When you have that much anger and yeah, you get pretty strong.", I said driving towards Finn.

"Thanks for coming for me.", I said to him quietly, stopping in front of him.

"I would go to the ends of the Earth to rescue you.", Finn said, smiling at me.

I returned his smile with a kiss. It was a short and sweet kiss. I pulled away and I looked over at Gemma, whose jaw was practically on the floor.

"I believe I found the perfect guy for me Gemma.", I said teasingly and I kissed Finn again.

* * *

**Review please? And one more chapter to go before I can dub this story complete!**


	14. Sparks Fly

**Yes! Two chapters in one day! For this chapter, I recommend listening to "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift for this chapter because that song was the one going through my mind while writing this chapter. And again, happy Independence Day everyone! Here is the last chapter of I Can't Help Falling in Love With You!**

* * *

Chapter 14 (Iris's P.O.V.)

I put the box labeled "Case 532: Brandon and Sarah Irison" back onto the shelf. This time this box would read "Case Closed" on it. I sighed, relieved that this whole nightmare was finally over. I looked around the whole room. Boxes with solved and unsolved cases were everywhere. I drove towards the door, out of the room and started to close the door. I looked back into the room.

_Rest in peace Mom and Dad_, I thought and I closed the door behind me.

* * *

_Grazi, grazi, grazi _Iris! You brought Gemma back safe and sound, just like-a you said!", Francesco thanked me again, kissing Gemma, who was beside him.

"it was my pleasure. I couldn't let anything happen to my Best Friend for Eternity.", I said and I drove away from the two love birds.

I looked around the town. The neon lights were on and everyone, including the tourists, were having a great time. I had been at the Cozy Cone with Gemma trying to converse with her but Francesco had found us. I drove across the street to Flo's where Finn, my Aunt Sally and soon-to-be Uncle Lightning (soon as in tomorrow soon. Yeah I can't believe it either) were having a quart of oil. I pulled into the booth beside Finn.

"Well, it's good to know that Gemma is back here safe and sound.", Sally said to me, but there was sadness in her eyes. I knew what she really wanted to say but she wouldn't. I smiled at her with sympathy.

"I'm glad too, Auntie Sally.", I said. We had both gotten closure.

"Iris, may I talk to you for a minute...alone?", Finn asked me suddenly.

"Of course.", I said.

Finn drove out of the booth and down main street. I followed. He led me out of town and into Tailfin Pass. He eventually pulled off onto the side of the road where we had shared our first kiss. I pulled off and I parked beside him. He stood there for a moment, not saying a word. I stared at him and I wondered what he wanted to say.

"Iris, you know that I love you, correct?", Finn asked. He always was formed when he was nervous. So handsome.

"Of course.", I said.

"Well then I have been thinking about the moment since high school. And I've wanted to ask you something.", Finn said. He put one tire in front of him. My eyes widened in realization.

"Iris C. Irison, I have always wanted to call you mine since we first met in high school. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?", he asked.

I smiled and I put my tire in his.

"Yes Finn McMissile.", I said and I kissed him. And I swear, I saw out of the corner of my eye, fireworks light up in the background, like sparks flying because of my happiness.

* * *

**All right this is officially the last chapter of this book! I can't believe it but I am definitely excited that I finished it. And remember I am still looking for a co-author for my next book. PM me or leave a review regarding this subject. And until my next book, I'm signing off. Review! :)**


End file.
